


Secret Santa

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Hermione organizes a Secret Santa for their Christmas party. Draco gets the one person he really doesn't want to disappoint.





	Secret Santa

Draco reached into the red and white Santa hat and pulled out a little, folded card. He opened it up slowly hoping it would be someone good, and looked at the words on the paper to try to decipher his friend's messy handwriting. He looked at the name and a grin spread across his face, but the grin soon turned into a worried expression.

He sat back down on the couch and began to think about what to get him. "Geez Hermione, you just had to have the great idea of having a Secret Santa for the Christmas party,” He thought to himself.

He looked back up in time to see Harry walk up to the hat. "Oh, I don't want to disappoint him," Draco mumbled. Ron sitting next to him looked over at him for a second then went back to, most likely, also thinking about what to get his person. 

Draco looked back down at the messy handwriting on the card that read, "Harry Potter."

Harry walked back from the hat and, after looking at his card in secret, laid his head back down on Draco like it was before. They all really just had to meet in the middle of the night, didn't they? Draco watched as the last few people walked up there and picked from the hat. After what felt like an eternity, they could finally go back home.

He nudged grabbed Harry and apparated back home, hoping that it wouldn't wake him. Draco laid the sleeping body down in bed and left to get ready to sleep.

***  
Draco woke just like any morning, angered by the annoying sound of his alarm clock. Draco reached for the floating device and managed to turn it off. He rolled over and, just before falling out of the bed, placed his feet on the chilly floor and headed toward the kitchen. 

"Finally you're awake!" he heard Harry yell the minute he got to the bottom of the stairs. He walked in to see Harry sitting in the living room playing wizard chess with Ron.

"Haha, checkmate!" Ron yelled after moving his bishop to E4.

"Ron, someday I will beat you!"

"Sure you will. Anyways, I got to go, I said I'd help George with his store today."

"Good luck with that," Harry exclaimed before Ron disappeared into the fireplace. 

Draco walked into the kitchen and returned with a giant glass of coffee. "How long was I asleep?"

"Nearly all day." Harry started to put up all the pieces, "Anyways, who did you get for Secret Santa?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret."

"Oh fine." 

Looking at how excited Harry is for Secret Santa just made him more nervous about getting him the right gift. He really didn't want to disappoint the one he loved.

A few hours later, Draco threw on his long, green robe and they headed out to search for some kind of gift. They decided to check out Diagon Alley first. Draco could see Harry look in awe at everything as they passed by the shop windows. He clearly had too much caffeine this morning, still wasn't quite use to magic or both. Harry led Draco into Quality Quidditch Supplies. They still enjoyed beating each other in Quidditch in the backyard.

As soon as they walked in, Harry walked straight towards a display case, "Draco look, they released a new broom."

Draco strolled over and there it sat, a Gold Arrow. It looked almost as if it was glowing, but it probably was. After a few minutes of being in aw, the two continued on with their shopping. They hopped from Sugarplum's Sweets Shop to Whizz Hard Books and lastly visiting Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

They opened the door to find the place packed with numerous witches and wizards. They could spot Ron in the corner handing back change to a customer. 

"Here you are, um, 2 knuts, 4 sickles, and 9 gallons." Ron looked across the store to see Harry and Draco squeezing through the crowds. 

"Oh good you came, I wanted to show you my George's new idea. It's my personal favorite and I think it is perfect for this season!" They followed Ron into the back where he held a little box. "George thinks it should be called the Weasley's Christmas Surprise."

"Oh cool, what does it do?" Draco asked while looking closer at the small, green and red-colored box.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret." Ron handed Harry the box before scooting slightly back, which worried Draco a little bit.

Harry slowly opened the box before dropping it to the floor when fake snow erupted out of it before slowly falling onto them. Draco looked over at Ron who was just out of the blast zone then back at Harry who was almost head to toe in white snow.

"When you open the box, a bunch of a Christmas related item shoots out of it. There are over 722 different combinations. Look at this, it even cleans up nice," Ron placed the lid back on the box and all the snow transported back into the little box, "Except he won't tell the customers that."

Ron lead them further back to show them a few more prototypes including the Crazy Sound Shake and the Mystery Dip before they decided it was about time to get home. 

***  
At long last it was Monday, Christmas Day. It was time, it was finally time to give Harry his present. Everyone pulled up a chair until almost every chair in Hermione's house was in the living room. They could smell the cookies they all just made warming up in the oven. All the nicely wrapped presents sat on the table in the middle. Everyone started to one by one open up their present. Soon it was time for Harry to open his present.

Harry picked up his long package. It was probably the biggest gift on the table. He shook it a bit before reading the note on the top.

He opened the letter which read, "This time, please open your parcel at the table. -Secret Santa." Harry unwrapped the package slowly before the honestly badly wrapped packaging fell to the floor. On his lap sat a shining Gold Arrow. He turned to see Draco waiting to hear what Harry thought of his gift.

"Did you get me this!"

"This is perfect but you know you didn't have to get this for me."

"I know, but I just wanted to get the person I love something that he will really love."

Harry picked up the broom before carefully placing it on the table, "Come here." 

Just like that Draco felt Harry's arms wrap around him. He heard Ron run up with a small box before little bits of mistletoe fell from the sky then mumble something about, “Dang it, I got it all over me.” Taking what came out of the box as a hint, Harry leaned closer to land his lips on Draco's cheek before they face was covered with mistletoe.

Harry swept off a few pieces of mistletoe covering Draco’s eyes, "I love you." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this <3


End file.
